


Who's Your Daddy?

by Vienta



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF, romeo et juliette rpf
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 一个“叫你玩火”的故事





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Resende三十出头，其他几位爹四十岁左右
> 
> 感谢箱子一起脑脑

（1）

 

走进房间时Solal下意识地打量了一番Christophe Hérault的身体。  
Hérault，退役球员，21岁进主队，32岁告别绿茵场。国际上名气平平，国内倒算受人爱戴，但那也是8年前的事了，退役后新闻逐渐变少，人们口中念叨的都是新一代球员的名字……也就是时候写个自传，捞一笔钱。

Solal不怎么看足球，要不是这份自传带来的收益足够丰厚，他一点兴趣都不会有。在他看来球员多数只有肌肉没有大脑，根本聊不到一块去。  
如他所料，Hérault的身量着实——按照Solal一位朋友的说法——像座“肉牢”。8年里他依然保持着后卫壮实的身材。坐下时Solal忍不住看了看自己，虽然他也是健身房的常客，但基因和饮食习惯注定了他的肌肉不会过分大块。很奇怪，他平时不会这样，在脑内将自己与另一位男士“比试”一番，但面对Hérault时，不知怎么地他有点敌意。

他将这莫名其妙的敌意压了下去，开口非常专业地与受访对象探讨起这本自传，让对方聊一点可供下笔的童年等等。与第一印象不符的是，Hérault颇为健谈而且言之有物。虽然Solal觉得两人也不会成为去酒吧喝酒的那种关系，但至少交谈的过程并不难熬。当第一次会面快结束时，他看得出双方都很满意。

“你介意我……”Hérault摸出一根烟示意。得到Solal否定的回复后，他甚至给Solal也递了一根。  
“你等会要去哪里？如果顺路刚好带你一程。”Solal提议。Hérault报了个区名，恰好Solal对那边相当熟悉，也确实与自己的目的地同路，他打开计程车的后座门。  
当计程车按照Hérault的指示停下时，Solal发现这里已经不是他“相当熟悉”可以形容的了。

Solal看了看那栋公寓：“这么巧，你住在这里吗？我有个朋友刚好也住在这。”  
Hérault解开安全带的手顿住了：“……我不住在这，我也是来找……一位朋友。”  
两人对视了一眼，Solal心中微妙的感觉越发强烈。  
“你朋友住在几楼？”“是‘Nuno Resende’吗。”  
同时出口同时迎来了沉默，计程车司机识趣地没有催人下车。  
“你……”过了一会，Solal轻咳了声，“你带安全套了吗。”  
Hérault伸手从口袋里摸出了一串。  
“那很好，我也戴。”Solal说。

其实有时也不。

 

***

 

告别了Hérault，在接下来的路程里，Solal的思绪一直绕着Nuno Resende打转。  
他第一次见到Nuno Resende，是因为侄子送了他一张音乐剧的票。他被Resende的歌喉与技巧打动，回来后几乎看了网上所有对方的视频。  
是以Resende新剧媒体场时，他托报社的朋友搞了张入场券，以接了朋友两篇约稿为代价，成功看到Resende在台上又唱又跳。新剧不错，恰好最近也比较闲，Solal打算每场都看。  
Showcase完了还有一场鸡尾酒会。他远远地看见Resende端着红酒独自坐在沙发上，Resende脱下了戏服换上黑衬衫，却没有完全卸下眼影，下眼睑的阴影配上半合的眼眸看上去一脸恹恹。尽管与媒体交流是一场任务，但Resende的不悦也太过明显。Solal走过去打个招呼。

“我之前看过你的剧，非常喜欢你对犹大的诠释……”Solal接连说了他对Resende好几个角色的看法，流露出欣赏却又颇为克制，点评精准巧妙，甚至指出了Resende在哪一场的表现不尽如人意。Resende从最开始反应敷衍变得越来越感兴趣，最后他睁着晶亮的双眼说你等等，转身从脚边的背包里掏出一张碟。  
（黑西装黑衬衫背着双肩包，认真的吗？）

Resende从口袋里摸出一只签名笔刷刷刷写了起来：“不好意思，您是……？”  
“Solal, Solal Morhain”  
“嗯哼。”Resende停下笔把手里的物品递给他，“这是即将出的EP，刚拿到几张样碟……”  
Solal接过来一看，在“To Solal”的下面，写着一串号码。看封面，这恐怕是首电音曲，是Resende之前几乎没唱过的类型。  
“大胆的尝试。”Solal对着专辑点点手指。  
“我打赌你会喜欢的，先生。”Resende放松身体，这让他看起来更小了，他就着仰视的角度朝Solal挤了挤眼。

 

……好吧，Resende说对了，Solal确实很喜欢，特别是Resende背对着岔开双腿跪坐在自己身上，用小巧的屁股一点点吞下Solal怒张的性器时。他双手垫在脑后好整以暇地看着自己的肉刃逐寸地没入潮湿蠕动的小口，直到毛发蹭上小口周围透明的黏液。

他也不会自恋到认为Resende只有自己一位性伴，但见到Hérault让一切都突然有了实感。所以自己不在的夜晚他会在床上和这样的人厮磨，Solal若有所思。想到Resende瘦削的身体被Hérault挤压禁锢在怀里，柔韧的腰肢蛇一样扭动也无法挣脱肌肉的监牢，Solal不得不承认这幅画面还挺赏心悦目。

手机振动，他拿起来看了眼。是Resende的信息，问今晚有没有空一同进餐。啊，看来Hérault同自己一样，见过对方后恐怕需要时间理理思路，以至于放了Resende鸽子。Solal勾起嘴角，回绝了Resende的邀约，隔着屏幕看到Resende回信里的埋怨，他都能想象得出年轻人撅嘴的模样。

他关闭和Resende的聊天界面，点开另一个聊天界面，给Hérault发了条消息：  
“他需要一点小教训。”  
他们没必要是“敌人”，这事处理得好，完全能增添不少乐趣。  
没多久，手机震了震。  
“Agree.”

 

（2）

“我给你准备了个惊喜。”Solal端起酒杯呷了口。  
Resende闻言笑了起来，眼角皱出可爱的纹路。Solal总是能逗他开心。在最需要被抚慰的时候，他每次向Solal索要都不会被拒绝。而老派作风的男人经常会提前设置好许多助兴的手段，想起上次的精油按摩，Resende舔舔嘴唇：“我拭目以待。”他甚至兴奋得皮肤发麻。

这段时间Resende档期很满，也没时间找他的Daddy们发泄，早就积攒得难受。一进门，Resende就捧着Solal的脸有些着急的亲了上去，Solal从善如流，一手揽过他的后腰揉搓，叼着舌头吮吸，吻得Resende腿都有些发软，整个人挂在男人身上，呼吸烫热，口中咿呜不停。

“你不遵守约定，Morhain。你不该独享。”低沉的男声从房间内传来，熟悉的声音让Resende吃了一惊，伸手费力地推开Solal，从男人的唇舌间挣得一些空气，Resende喘息着转过身，眼前Christophe沉默地逼近，他后退一步背靠上Solal，身后人立刻伸手把他揽在怀里，贴着他脖子嗅闻。

“……你们联手骗我……”Resende抬手虚按Hérault的胸口，似乎是要把对方推开，但男人宽厚的撩起白色毛衣下摆、手掌肆意抚摸腰腹时，他低喘着弓起身体，任由对方脱下他的上衣。Solal趁机抓着Resende的胸膛揉搓。

“是太冷了吗，你这里都硬了。”立起的乳粒格外敏感，娇嫩的顶端擦过男人掌心，Resende仰头靠着Solal的肩膀呻吟，臀部挨着的部位变得越发烫热坚硬，他听见男人们粗重的呼吸和承诺，

“既然你那么贪心，不如我们一起。”

 

他们怎么认识的？他们怎么聚在一起？关键是，他们想要什么？  
人们善妒，他会因此一次性失去两个Daddy吗？不论是Christophe还是Solal，他都非常喜欢。

心烦意乱时他会找Chris，被厚重的身体压在床上爽得流一会泪就好。Chris做爱的风格就和踢球一样刚猛，常常把他双腿一拎挂在肩上，大开大合地抽插，好几次他在Chris背上又抓又掐假模假样地要对方停下，男人只是把他翻了个身又干进去，撞得他两眼直翻把体液射得到处都是，想趴着休息会又被拎起屁股顶进来，就着高潮的余韵又把他猛操一通。

Solal……Solal在床上和Chris完全不一样，Solal会很细致地做足前戏。有一次他们在床上厮磨了两个小时，非得把自己浑身上下所有敏感的地方都撩一遍才罢休，直刺激得他脚趾蜷起，整个人从头到尾椎都酥成一滩水。最后被进入时他无力地攀附在男人身上，张嘴无助地呻吟着，什么也感觉不到了，好像所有世界就剩下慢慢深入身体的那根烫热的东西，把他完完全全地撬开。

“嗯……”来不及思考，他浑身赤裸地侧躺在床上，被衣冠楚楚的两人夹在中间，在四只手的抚摸下扭动着身体，乖顺地打开腿任他们摆弄。很快，有根手指沾着液体探入。是Solal。自己的敏感点Solal再清楚不过，很快两腿间的器官在身后传来的阵阵快感中唤醒，在Christophe的注视下逐渐膨胀。

虽然之前自己情动时的变化两人都见过，但Resende还是感到一丝羞耻，Christophe从没有用这样近乎审视的眼神看他，而且他的欲望还落在别人的控制下。

“你的小屁股想要谁先进来呢。”Chris问。  
啊，来了。难以回答的问题。他知道两人肯定想在自己身上争一个高下，但他回答谁都不对，他毫不怀疑他选了哪个，都会迎来另一位的惩罚。  
“脑袋想东想西的，身体倒挺兴奋。”Solal低低笑着，抽出手指握住Resende的性器搓揉套弄。对Resende骤然放大的呻吟毫不理会，Solal看向Chris，“我有个提议。”

他被蒙上眼睛，跪趴在床上屁股高高撅起。他不知道自己即将迎来什么，或者说，是哪一位的肉刃。他们要他凭着被操分辨人。好好感受，有个声音说。圆钝的头部戳进臀肉间，在臀缝里磨蹭，在他忍不住扭着屁股蹭向性器时一下撞入。“啊！”甬道紧紧夹住突如其来的入侵者，他手臂颤抖差点撑不住自己，那东西已经不管不顾地顶撞起来。  
是哪位Daddy的呢？  
他小心翼翼地感受着体内的形状和长度，但对方显然不想给他机会，抽插的幅度突然大起来，好几次对方甚至退出了身体，在下一刻又整根没入。  
Resende只好凭着力道猜测：“是Chris……？”

错了。他被人抓着头发拎起脑袋。一根又烫又硬的东西戳着他的嘴唇，鼻间闻到的都是雄性的麝香味。他张开嘴，想用顺从来取悦对方，但Chris只是继续按着他的后脑勺，和Solal一前一后地干着他的两个洞。

“嘶……”Solal抽气，手按着Resende的腰让后者把腰沉得更低一些，“咬得好紧，他喜欢这样。”  
Chris哂笑：“你不行了？不行就换人。”  
Solal懒得回应，直接手掌兜住Resende的脖子把他拉起。Resende还来不及反应，只觉得粗大的柱身一下子从唇舌间滑脱，湿润的头部在他脸上拍了下。而后就被摆成背靠着男人的姿势，体内的性器借着姿势插得更深。

太深了。他手忙脚乱地想从Solal身上爬起，却被人从背后圈抱住，肉刃在深处小幅度地顶弄着，一次次顶上某个空虚的地方。Resende颤抖个不停，想合上腿压抑住射精冲动，他还不想那么快就交代，至少在两人面前他想撑得更久一些。然而Solal狠狠拍了下他的屁股，示意他把腿分得更开些，好让Christophe看见他身前硬得滴水的性器是如何随着身体的动作拍打着腹部。尽管Resende看不见，他却总觉得有道目光在他和Solal的交合处打转，穴口不禁收缩着把柱身咬得更紧。

“他很喜欢这个姿势。”Solal说，“你下次可以试试。”  
“唔。”Chris听上去不置可否。过会等Solal先尽了兴，他迅速接手，维持侧躺姿势抬起腿就顶了进去。Resende把脸埋在枕头里，不去看也知道Solal正饶有兴致地观赏自己情热中的胴体。

两人轮流向对方展示他们经验里Resende喜欢的体位和手段。他是被灌满的对象，也是教具，在两人手中被摆出各种样子。

 

（3）  
（假定台上角色叫Solus，演员也叫Solus吧= =，而且Solus和Solal不一样，是个个性非常……Solus的人物）

 

Hérault和Solal没有告诉他，打算给他一个惊喜：他们一起去看了Resende的新剧《亚当和夏娃》。

这段时间两人都太忙，很久没有见到Resende，甚至Solal连这部新剧的首演都没看。好不容易这晚两人都有空，商量好一起来观剧，等结束了把Resende领回Morhain的住处好好疼爱一番。

Snake的戏份相当耗费体力，Solal清楚地看到Resende身上蒙了一层汗，在灯光下近乎泛着光。骚气的反抗军首领索性把马甲一脱，在一片尖叫中把衣物甩出去。Solal摇摇头，眼角瞥见Hérault舔起嘴唇。

这只淫荡的……

上身赤裸的Resende打开双臂在观众面前转了个圈，扭胯走向被守卫们押送的男人身边，高唱完“亲吻我~”，勾起左腿，双手把君王脖子一搂将人拉低，狠狠地亲了上去。  
Solal和Hérault顿时脸一黑。

 

下戏后Resende自然看到手机里的短信，两个Daddy正在停车场等着他。想到即将面临的性爱，Resende迅速去后台浴室冲了个澡，抓过毛巾在下身随便擦了几下，他希望宽松的运动裤好遮盖住兴奋的下体，省得等会在SD尴尬。可惜收效甚微。

走出浴室时他发现Solus正站在他化妆桌边上——他和Solus共用一个化妆间。看见他过来，男人勾起嘴角：  
“今晚有活动？”  
尽量忽视Solus落在两腿间的视线，Resende抄起兜帽衫系在腰间：“是啊。”  
“玩得开心。”Solus拿起桌上Resende的手机递给他。

和恋恋不舍的粉丝们打了招呼，Resende三拐两拐溜去停车场。确认四周无人后，迅速跑到某辆宝马旁边，那是Solal的车。  
刚拉开车门，有人抓着手腕把他一下子拖了进去。还没来得及反抗，运动裤便被一把扯下，宽厚的大手握住他性器用力搓揉，敏感的粘膜被指茧来回刮搔。Resende呻吟出声，下身追着那只手，在握成甬道的手掌里操着自己，那人却突然松开手按住Resende的下腹，让他不得不停下动作。

Resende不满地几乎撅嘴：“Chris……”  
“Nuno。”前排的Solal转过头，“你和Solus睡过吗？”  
精心修剪的胡子，凸显身量的大衣，还有手中的权杖。Solal太清楚Resende喜欢什么样的款。  
Christophe感到怀里的人果然僵了一瞬，下巴上传来头发毛绒的触感，Resende小心翼翼地开口：“Daddy们最近太忙了……”

一个月不做确实憋得有些狠。Solus扫向自己的目光他再熟悉不过，他清楚老男人们是怎么看他的：活力充沛又身量稍小的宠物，不好惹但又不是完全无法控制，猎到狡猾的狐狸才能证明猎人的能力。首演结束后，他故意在化妆间里借着更衣的由头当着Solus的面脱下全部衣物，身体完全暴露的那一刻他微微眩晕，手向后撑着桌面稍稍打开腿，任由Solus肆意地用目光把他的胸口、下身和四肢舔了个遍。  
爬上Solus的床他不是没有过迟疑。但那根和Chris不相上下的肉刃把他撑开时，一切迟疑都抛到不知哪里去，Solal和Chris没和自己谈过，既然如此他含着谁的液体睡觉又有什么关系。他心虚又理直气壮。

胆大的代价是一只环，被Chris安在他欲望的根部。他们告诉他只有他们俩可以取下，作为对他的惩罚，他这个星期别想释放了。  
而且他们还是在车后座干了他，在人们来来往往的停车场里。他提心吊胆，担心哪个粉丝恰好路过，透过茶色玻璃看见自己不着寸缕的模样。但最后他快被下身紧绷的感觉逼疯，恬不知耻地用下面磨蹭后座真皮，还是Chris用吻堵住他的嘴：“你不想声音把别人引来吧。”

第二天他还有演出。他早早地来到后台，Solus已经在了，坐在镜子前摆弄手机。Resende按照往常的习惯开始更衣，手放到裤沿上才感到不对。他不是很想让Solus看见那个东西，但现在突然离开化妆间也会有些奇怪。Resende背过身去对着墙壁脱下裤子。

“今天这么害羞？”一双手握住Resende的胯部，他看见一个人的影子盖上了自己的，“有什么我不能看吗？”  
饶是他想反抗，Solus的动作也太过突然。他整个人被翻了过来，一只手指轻轻点上他半硬的下身，指腹在环上摩挲：  
“两个人的名字。”看到上面篆刻的名字后，Solus装模作样地缓缓摇头，“Resende，你还挺贪吃的。”  
Resende又羞又恼：“闭嘴。”他伸手想推开无礼的男人，对方却一把攒住他的手腕，另一只手挤入他两腿之间向后摸去。  
Solus仗着自己的身高把Resende压向墙壁，直到对方退无可退，他低头凑在Resende的耳边吹气：  
“这么湿。”手指刚挤进去就被肉道密匝匝地裹住，想把入侵者推出的行为却让人感觉更像是迫切地欢迎，“昨天他们干了你几次？”  
“没有……嗯……”第二根手指也加了进来，指腹反复地戳刺着敏感点，Resende侧过头想忍住呻吟，却把柔软的颈侧暴露给猎人。Solus的舌尖一下一下舔着皮肤，恍惚间Resende真有种对方要把自己吞吃入腹的错觉。

“你不会希望我告诉他们吧？”猎人低声诱哄着，让他把腿再分开些，“如果你不想被惩罚。”  
他被Solus用手指就干得几乎站立不住，还靠Solus抵在自己两腿中间的膝盖作支撑。他苦苦哀求对方放过自己，至少是这次，毕竟他没办法射而他不想就这样硬着上台，把Snake的裤子撑出一个羞耻的形状给几千人看。他性器的顶端蹭着Solus大衣挺刮几乎发疼，而男人只是握着那边告诫他“小心点，不要弄脏衣服”。语气嗔怪又带着些对他的可怜。

“就让他们看看。”Solus说，“毕竟Snake看起来挺想被Solus抓着操不是吗？”  
他就在这时达到了高潮。尽管什么也射不出来，他小腹还是一挺一挺地，在空气中徒劳地抽插。他浑身发抖，并且注意到刚才Solus一眨不眨地盯着他，把他的反应尽收眼底。

“有趣。”男人下了结论，拿起桌上的手帕擦了擦手。

 

他应该清楚Solus会得寸进尺，他应该想到的。  
他躺在黑色的丝质床单上，天花板处的镜子如实地映照出他两腿大张的模样。一枚枚透明的卵被塞入体内，直至小腹都有些隆起。他曲起腿，让新放进来的卵卧到合适的位置。是的，放松，你做得很好。一个声音说，让他试着把卵产出来。他稍一用力，体内的卵便互相挨挨挤挤。卵顶出穴口的感觉近乎排泄般的酸胀，即使他知道自己被清理得很干净，在他人眼皮下这么做还是太超过。羞耻又紧张，他不小心收紧肌肉，刚冒出头的卵又被吞了回去。

宽厚的手按上他的肚子，轻轻揉压。再试试看。那个声音说。温柔底下是威胁。他抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，咬着下唇再次用力。他的肉穴已经完全被卵撑开了，卵们随着肉道收缩蠕动，卵尖压着敏感点重重碾过去。“呜……”他被束缚的前端抽搐着，勉强吐出一些清亮的液体。下崽都能兴奋成这样。一根手指蘸着液体在腹部抹开。一枚卵推出身体的那刻他忍不住“呀”地发声，如释重负的啜泣。

Resende不明白自己为什么会落到这步境地。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不过后来肯定还是跟二爹们一起生活啦x Solus么玩腻了就不玩Resende了。虽然因为“雷老师是他人所有物，玩起来更有趣”这点，Solus的兴趣持续了很久x
> 
> 按照箱子的想法，二爹们买了一栋房子，一层一个爹。雷老师住在阁楼里，阁楼地板比较高，中间挖个坑，放个床垫，睡在上面就像睡在一个窝中。坏心的话可能还围个栅栏，雷老师可以睡在里面，等不知道哪个爹上来x 或者有时他也会睡在索老师/红爹的旁边。
> 
> 啊对了w 和红爹的初相遇是在健身房里，看见如此肉牢alpha male的红爹，举铁ing的Resende表示“这个爹地我势在必得”  
> 于是在健身房的公共浴室里主动贴过去发生了不可描述的事情x  
> 和红爹的【】贴在一起被红爹抓着一起撸的时候还蛮害怕的，虽然被红爹堵在角落里用身体挡着，但毕竟是公共浴室怕突然有别人看到，但又很刺激，红爹的手有点粗鲁的感觉也很对味，很快就交代了，被推到喷头下冲洗干净，刚发泄完的身体在水流下非常敏感。箱子：红爹可能还把手指伸进小屁股里感受一下，拍拍臀部捏了捏说跟我回去吧。


End file.
